


Jackson's lover Yugyeom.

by jiminstrash1



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminstrash1/pseuds/jiminstrash1
Summary: Jackson shows his love towards Yugyeom.





	Jackson's lover Yugyeom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kind of new to this, so i'm getting used to the tools here. I hope you enjoy my work.

"JACKSON, I'M HOME!" Yugyeom yelled as he hoped that he would answer.

All he got was nothing, it was so quiet that you could hear a tear drop hitting the floor. Yugyeom began to panic as he dropped his things and ran upstairs.

Yugyeom sees his boyfriend sleeping with laptop on his lap and paper everywhere, Yugyeom sighed of relief as his boyfriend was okay. 

"Jackson, baby, wake up!" Yugyeom said.

Jackson opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend looking at him.

"Hello babe, how are you doing?" Jackson said as he yawned.

"Jayiga, you didn't stay up all night again, did you?" Yugyeom said as he sat on the bed beside Jackson.

"No, I had sleep. 10 hours to be exact. I was reading this information on the internet and I was feeling really tired." Jackson said as his eyes was closing again.

"Ah, my baby. Are you hungry, by any chance?" Yugyeom asked.

"N-" Jackson was cut off as his stomach started gurgling.

"You're hungry. Do you want help packing your papers away?" Yugyeom said trying to help the tired hyung out.

"Please." Jackson said as he gets out of bed and stretched then helps Yugyeom. 

"Thank you so much, babe." Jackson said as he hugged Yugyeom and pecked his cheek.

"You're welcome, hyung. Let's go eat some food." Yugyeom said as he took Jackson's hand and walked downstairs.

Jackson was sitting on the table, while Yugyeom was making dinner. Jackson watched his boyfriend as he concentrated in his cooking. Jackson loved his boyfriend so much that whenever they got into an disagreement, he would be the first to apologize and say it's his fault. 

Jackson smiled as he went over the memories that they have both shared. He suddenly was interrupted when Yugyeom was walking over with their food.

"Why are you smiling, hyung?" Yugyeom asked curiously.

"I'm thinking of you. You make me so happy." Jackson smiled widely.

"Oh hyung, you make my heart skip a beat." Yugyeom said as he hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Yugyeom pulled away as he sat down to get ready to eat. As they start digging into their food, once they were finished, Yugyeom takes the plates and placed them into the dishwasher along with other utensils and everyday use plates. 

"So hyung, are you in a mood to watch a movie or do you want to head straight to sleep?" Yugyeom asked his boyfriend who was laying on the sofa.

"I want to watch a movie with but I don't want to fall asleep through it." Jackson pouted.

"Actually we can watch a movie in the bedroom and if you fall asleep, you will be comfortable." Yugyeom said.

"That's a good idea and I can also cuddle with you." Jackson smiled as he got up. 

The couple walked upstairs and got ready for bed. Yugyeom went to get his laptop that was sitting inside a drawer on his nightstand. He logged in as he was opened to a background of him and Jackson.

"Do you want to watch Rush Hour?" Yugyeom asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen that movie in a while." Jackson chuckles.

As they were waiting for the movie to load, they got comfortable. Yugyeom slowly runs his hands through Jackson's hair as he stroked gently feeling his soft blonde hair in between his fingers.

"That feels so relaxing." Jackson purrs in a relaxed manner.

"I love you baby." Yugyeom said as he leaned closer to kiss Jackson's lips.

"I love you too, my sweet little prince." Jackson smiled making Yugyeom blush.

After 35 minutes into the movie, Yugyeom hears gentle snoring coming from his hyung, he smiled as he knew that Jackson was sleeping peacefully. Yugyeom gently pushes Jackson off so he could put the laptop on the floor.

Yugyeom climbs back onto the bed and suddenly Jackson wakes up in the shock, Yugyeom kisses his forehead to calm him down again and he does. He pulls Jackson towards him as he wrapped his arms around the maknae. 

"I wonder why Jackson always wakes up in shock." Yugyeom said in his head. 

The Next Morning...

Jackson opened his eyes to see that Yugyeom is still in his arms, he smiled as he embraced him more. Yugyeom was sleeping on Jackson's chest.

"Hyung, you're squeezing me." Yugyeom squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. I just wanted to go hug you." Jackson said as he releases his grip.

"Don't worry, baby. Did you rest well?" Yugyeom asked as his bed hair was covering his face.

"Yes, did you?" Jackson asked.

"I rested good." Yugyeom smiled.

"That's good, you are so comfortable to lay on. You are like a teddy bear." Jackson said as he rested his head on Yugyeom's stomach.

"I'm happy to know that, I love you so much." Yugyeom said as stroked Jackson's hair.

"I love you so much too." Jackson sighed happily.

The couple laid their for awhile before Jackson getting up and stretching. Yugyeom got up as he felt the weight being lifted off the bed. He yawned as he rested his back on the wall for two seconds.

"Babe, what day is it today?" Yugyeom asked.

"Today, it's Friday." Jackson said as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for his work while Yugyeom was at university.

"Ahh, hyung, I don't want to go to uni today." Yugyeom sighed heavily.

"Why not, baby?" Jackson said as he placed his hands on Yugyeom's cheeks.

"Well, there is this girl that's in one of my classes and she makes me feel very uncomfortable, I don't know her but she always try to be seductive towards me and it grosses me out." Yugyeom said as he let out something that was bothering him.

"Is that why you always come 3 hours early?" Jackson said as Yugyeom nodded.

"Last week, she tried to sexually touch me. Remember the time, I told you to come pick me up? Yeah, that because I was running away. I feel worried that she is going to touch me more. I have told her to stop but she isn't listening. What do I do?" Yugyeom said in a desperate tone.

"Babe, I can skip work just to be with you today, would that make you feel comfortable?" Jackson offered.

"Please. I don't want her to touch me. I feel so uncomfortable." Yugyeom said.

"Ok, let me call in work and tell them I'm not coming today." Jackson said as he pecked Yugyeom's forehead.

twenty minutes later... 

Jackson and Yugyeom were in the university that Yugyeom is currently attending as it's his last year here. They walked into english and Jackson sat at the back of the class behind Yugyeom.

 

As class went on, Jackson watched the girl place his hand on his boyfriend's thighs and Yugyeom began to shift so the girl would get the concept not to touch him. Jackson was about to intervene but Yugyeom started freaking and stood up before screaming at the girl beside him making everyone stare.

"OH MY GOSH! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING ME? I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE AT ALL. I DON'T KNOW YOU OR EVEN INTERESTED IN YOU. I AM GAY. JUST STOP, PLEASE." Yugyeom yelled at the girl beside him.

"Bella, is this true?" The teacher said.

This girl called Bella didn't say anything, she just looked away.

"Yugyeom, are you okay?" The teacher said as he walked up to Yugyeom.

"I'm fine, can you send me the paperwork for this lesson? I'm not going to be in this class any longer. I've had enough. I'll do the work but I won't be here because I can't take it." Yugyeom said as he walked to the back of the class taking Jackson's hand.

"Betty or whatever your name is... Don't give a shit! This here is my boyfriend, you should at least understand when I don't feel comfortable. Come on Jackson, let's go." Yugyeom said taking his boyfriends hands and walking out of the class.

They left the university and they sat in the car as Yugyeom started crying as he couldn't control his emotions anymore. 

Jackson pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You confronted her." Jackson said as pecked Yugyeom's forehead.

"I feel so dirty but I don't want to quit the class because I'm almost finished with Uni." Yugyeom sighed.

"Don't worry, you have me, baby. You're way more worth it." Jackson held his broken boyfriend.

Yugyeom smiled as he closed his eyes to feel Jackson's thumbs wiping his tears. He opened his eyes again and smiled as Jackson pecked his forehead.

Later that day...

After a long day, it was finally six in the evening. Yugyeom was finishing off his paper while Jackson was out shopping for food and items in the house. 

Jackson comes home to find Yugyeom passed out on the table with his head on the papers. He put the bags down and shook yugyeom a little.

"Mark, get off me, pabo!" Yugyeom mumbled as Jackson chuckled.

Jackson leaned closer to his ears and whispered for him to wake up.

"Yugyeom, baby, wake up!" 

He didn't budge, Jackson pecked his neck leaving peppered kisses on his skin. Yugyeom opened his eyes as Jackson could feel he was panicking. Jackson calmed him down with a little brushing of his hair. 

Yugyeom put his head up and saw Jackson, he hugged his boyfriend as he smiled with his white teeth showing.

Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
